


At Long Last

by Jellybean96



Series: Bits and Things [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Romance, Scars, but you see none of it, not the nasty stuff, only the start, they do the frick frack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward comes back injured from a solo-mission. Skye isn't happy about it. Things are said and then other, much needed, things are done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! So, this is an idea I got a week or so ago. I don't remember exactly when I had the idea. But I did and I wrote it and I hope you love it. It's a few years in the future and Skye and Ward are together.
> 
> I debated for a little while on which one-shot to put up today and I felt like I should put up this one. Because since we got a little bit of Skyeward interaction last night, I figured I'll add some fuel to the flame. :)
> 
> It might be a little mature for some readers, so be warned. There isn't anything super explicit, but some people don't like reading some things. And I don't like writing all that smutty stuff, so there's none of that. There is the lead up, though, so shirts come off. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"I still can't believe you actually got shot," Skye says as she dabs a wad of gauze on Grant's shoulder to clear away the excess blood.

"It wasn't even that deep," Grant tells her. "And you managed to get the bullet out just fine."

"Still. There wasn't even supposed to be any gun fire during your mission." She lets her eyes flick towards his face for a moment before she turns back to his wound. She finishes clearing the blood away and tosses the gauze to the side, picking up a thread and needle off of the tray.

"Missions don't always go as planned," he reminds her. "You know that as well I do."

"Yeah, whatever."

She remains quiet and avoids eye contact with him as she quickly stitches up his wound and then sets the needle back down, picking up a damp cloth to clean the blood off of her hands. He reaches back onto the table behind him for his shirt and slips it back on over his head, being careful not to rip apart his fresh stitches.

"Hey," Grant says when he sees Skye fiddling with some of the extra gauze on the tray. "What's going on? You've been kind of distant with me since I got back from my mission."

"It's nothing," she tells him, tossing the gauze back onto the tray and turning away from him.

"Honey, please. Just tell me what's going on with you right now."

"I said it's fine."

"Skye, I can't help you if I don't know what's going."

"You could have died!" She shouts, turning around quickly to face him, hints of tears playing at her eyes. "That's what's going on."

"What? That's what has you so upset? The fact that I could have died?"

"I'm not upset, Grant."

"Well if you're not upset, then what are you?"

"I don't know!" She exclaims, throwing her hands into the air. "I'm feeling all sorts of things right now, Grant. I'm mad at Coulson for sending you out there alone. I'm angry with the men who started firing their stupid guns at you. I'm angry with you for letting yourself get shot. I'm relieved you saw that one shooter when you did and moved when you did. Because if you hadn't, then you wouldn't be here right now! And I'd be miserable! We finally figured things out between us and now we're together and we're actually happy. Something I didn't think was possible again. Then you come so close to dying out there in the middle of this massive gun fight! And it didn't even faze you! Not one bit! It never fazes you! When you got back, you just waltzed in like it was no big deal! You never think about whether or not your next mission could be your last! But I do! Every damn time you go out there without me I get so worried that you won't come back!"

He just stares at her, astonished that she has managed to keep her tears at bay for this long.

"Hey," he stands from his stool and steps towards her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and holding her close. She wraps her own arms around his waist, burying her face in his shirt. "It's okay. I'm here, aren't I?" She nods her head against his chest. "And I always come back, so there's nothing to worry about."

"I know. It's just, what if you aren't as lucky next time?" She leans back slightly and looks up at him, "I can't lose you, Grant. Not now. Not after everything we've been through."

He pulls her close again and presses a kiss to her forehead, cradling the back of her head in one of his hands, his other hand remaining around her shoulders.

"You aren't going to lose me," he whispers to her, burying his face in her hair, breathing in the enchanting scent of her shampoo.

"You can't be sure of that," she mumbles against his chest.

He pulls back and cups her face in his hands so he can look her in the eyes, "Skye. It's just like I told you the day we got together. I will always make sure to tell you the truth. And I'm telling you the truth when I say that I will do everything I can to make sure I always come back to you. I've finally got you and I don't ever plan on leaving you. Not for any reason. You are my entire world, Skye, a world that I never plan on leaving."

"You're my entire world, too," she whispers.

Giving her a small smile, Grant leans down and plants his lips softly against hers. Skye responds to the kiss, wrapping her arms tighter around him and leaning up on her toes to deepen the kiss.

Grant moves one of his hands to tangle in her hair and the other down to her hip, gripping it tightly, yet gently. He begins gently massaging her scalp with his fingers, making Skye moan into his mouth.

Turning them around, Grant uses his whole body to gently press Skye back into the edge of the table behind them. He lets his hand travel down from her head, move slowly down her back, and then finally land on her other hip.

Skye runs her hands along his ribs and then up his torso, resting them, open palmed, on his chest. "Bedroom," she says against his lips.

He pulls away from her and she can see the dazed and loving look in his eyes that he gets every time they kiss each other.

She just smiles at him and then grabs his hand, leading him out of the med bay. They quickly, and quietly, make their way down the many hallways of The Playground towards Skye's bedroom.

Stopping for just a quick moment, Skye reaches up and inputs the code to unlock her door, fumbling a few times because of the lips attacking her neck in hot kisses.

Once the door is open, Skye pulls Grant inside and then closes the door again, making sure to lock it and disable the override function. Just in case.

When the door is closed and locked, Grant pushes Skye back up against the door, holding her in place by his hands on her hips. Pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, Grant moves on to her neck again, kissing a slow line down from her jaw.

Skye's eyes flutter closed and she places her hands on the back of his head, gripping tufts of his hair in her fingers, pushing his lips closer against her skin.

As he continues to kiss along his path, Skye removes one hand from his hair and moves it down to the bottom of his shirt, tugging on the hem of it.

Pulling away, Grant looks her in the eyes, "Are you sure?"

She nods her head, "It's been long enough. I want to do this. Right now."

"Then follow me," he says to her, taking her by the hand and leading her over to her bed. He gently nudges her so she's in a sitting position on the edge of the bed as he stands in front of her, his head titled down to look at her.

He reaches down with both of his hands and grabs the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his body, tossing it to the floor. Skye smiles at him before letting her eyes roam appreciatively over his body. Sure she's seen it before whenever he worked out shirtless, but now it's all right in front of her. And she's the one who gets to look at it, touch it, kiss it, and admire it. It's all for her.

Settling her eyes back on his, she reaches down to the hem of her own shirt and grabs it in both hands, lifting it off of her slim body and dropping it to the floor, leaving her in a black lacy bra. She watches as his eyes darken and lets a small smirk play at her lips.

"See something you like?" She asks him flirtatiously.

He nods his head and smiles, "Very much so."

"Good," she smiles before reaching up to grab his face and tug him down to meet her lips once again. He kisses her back, resting one hand on her side where her ribs are and the other on the back of her head.

Skye rubs her thumbs over his scruff, loving the feel of it, before moving her hands from his face and letting them run down over his body. She gently runs the tips of her fingers over his chest, pausing when she is within a few inches of the hem of his jeans. She smirks into the kiss when she feels him shudder beneath her touch.

Grant quickly pulls away and looks down at Skye. "Did you just…?" He trails off breathlessly.

She bites her lip and nods her head. He smiles and dives back in for a kiss.

After a moment, Skye pulls away and smiles at him, "I take it you liked that."

He quickly nods his head. "You've never done anything like that before, have you?"

She shakes her head, "Mm-mm. There are a lot of things I've never done before with my abilities. But I'm willing to try some of them right now if you are."

"Yes please," he breathes out as he dips his head for another kiss.

Skye gladly kisses him back, allowing her fingers to run all over his body, running over every surface of his chest and abdomen, committing every touch of every crease and ridge to memory. As her fingers move over his skin, she sends small vibrations through his body, making him groan and kiss her deeper, just barely tightening his hold on her.

Then she stops and pulls from the kiss.

"What is it?" Grant asks her as he looks down at her with concern in his eyes, his chest moving rapidly as he tries to catch his breath.

"I'm so sorry," she whispers, tears playing at her eyes once again.

"For what?" He asks, his brow furrowing in confusion.

She doesn't respond, just looks down to where her hand is resting on his right side. He looks down as well and then realization and understanding dawns on him. The scars from when she shot him all those years ago.

"It's okay," he says gently, pulling her gaze back up to him. "I forgave you for that a long time ago. We've moved past it. Besides, you knew those were there."

"It's one thing to know. It's another thing to actually see and touch them, knowing that I caused it. Knowing that I could have killed you and you could have died and we wouldn't be here right now. I would have lost my entire world without even realizing it at the time."

"But you didn't," he reminds her. "I survived and I came back. And we are able to have this chance to be happy."

"Yeah," she smiles softly. "We are." Without another word, Skye leans forward and presses her lips to his warm skin, right against the scar of one of his bullet wounds.

Grant takes a quick breath at the touch of her lips against his body, his eyes closing in delight.

One by one, Skye lovingly kisses each bullet wound, lingering for a small moment on each one. Pulling away from the last one, she looks up at Grant to see him looking down at her. He has pure love in his eyes and she does as well.

Reaching out a hand, Grant wipes away the silent tears that had fallen down her face as she kissed the scars of their dark past.

"I love you so much," he says to her as he leans down to press a gentle kiss on both sides of her face where each tear had been.

"I love you too," she whispers, ghosting her lips over his.

She places a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling back. With a single look, he knows exactly what she wants. What they both want and desperately need.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes! Here's the second chapter I mentioned to a few people I was going to write.
> 
> A few things you should know before reading:  
> 1\. It's about three-ish years after the first chapter  
> 2\. Ward didn't come back for Kara after Dirty Half Dozen, he actually did leave her to get better and become SHIELD again  
> 3\. Therefore, Bobbi never got tortured  
> 4\. And Kara didn't die  
> 5\. Coulson's arm never got chopped off  
> 6\. Cal killed Jiaying and then himself. Not how it was on the show, something bigger, crazier, like a self-sacrificing to save everyone type of thing  
> 8\. SHIELD isn't in the underground base anymore. They're at another place, like The Hub or The Triskelion, that has apartments within it for their agents and their families if they have them. So they can stay close to work. There's also a school of sorts, for the children of SHIELD agents. It also has a common room/communal kitchen in the center of each housing floor. Director's office is on the tippy top, with the gym, school, lobby, etc., on the bottom floors.  
> 9\. Go to this link for the image of the communal kitchen/common room I designed: https://onedrive.live.com/?id=19498BE182013B8A%21262&cid=19498BE182013B8A&group=0&parId=19498BE182013B8A%21265&o=OneUp
> 
> I think that's everything you need to know.  
> Now then, enjoy! :)

Staring down at the thin white plastic stick in her hands, Skye lets a small smile grace her lips. Sure she's thought about this happening before, but she never actually thought it would. With everything that happened over the years with her powers and her parents and the battle and the rebuild of SHIELD, she just assumed it wasn't really in the cards for her. And then she got together with Grant and things have been going great. But she doesn't even know if he'll want this. She hopes he does. But how can they possibly do this? How can they—"

"Skye?"

A knock at the bathroom door interrupts her thoughts. She hurriedly wraps the test up in some toilet paper and then shoves it into the back pocket of her dark skinny jeans.

"Skye?" Another knock.

"Just a minute," she calls back, looking in the mirror at her appearance. Still normal looking, like she hasn't just found out she's carrying another human inside her. Good.

With a deep breath, she turns around and opens the bathroom door to see Grant standing on the other side, a worried look on his face.

"Hey," she smiles up at him. "What's up?"

"I just came to check on you," he tells her. "You were in there for a while. And I'm also a little confused as to why you're using the hallway bathroom instead of the one in our apartment."

She shrugs her shoulders, "Is there something wrong with using a different bathroom? Do you have to know where I am at all hours of the day?" She raises an eyebrow. "Geez, Grant. I'm a grown woman; give me a little credit, please." She steps forward and leans up on her toes to kiss his cheek. "But I appreciate your concern," she whispers in his ear. She stands back on her feet and then walks past him, turning off the light in the bathroom as she does so.

Grant turns to follow her through the hallway, "You are okay though, right? You're not just brushing something off because you don't want anyone to fuss over you?"

She smiles at him over her shoulder, "Yes, babe, I'm fine." Her smile widens just a tad as she thinks about the positive pregnancy test sitting in her back pocket.

He breathes out a sigh of relief, "Good. That's good."

"Why are you so worried, anyways?" She asks him as they enter the communal kitchen. She immediately moves over to the fridge while Grant leans back against the end of island in the center of the kitchen.

"I heard you throwing up last night," he admits.

"And you didn't come in and try to hold my hair back? I'm surprised." She grabs an apple out of the fridge, peels the sticker off and then takes a bite.

"I was going to. But then I realized you probably wouldn't like it if I came barging in on you in the bathroom at three am."

"Smart man," she points a finger at him while smiling.

"So you really are okay, then?" He asks her again.

"Yes, Grant," she nods her head. "For the last time, I am fine." She moves away from the fridge and over towards one of the couches in the lounge that sits slightly perpendicular to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," he sighs, moving to sit down next to her. "You know I always worry about you."

"I know," she looks at him with a small smile. "And it's very cute. Some of the time, anyway."

"Right," he nods his head once. "I'll try to be less worrisome."

"But not completely, you wouldn't be you if you didn't worry."

"Same goes for you," Grant smiles as he leans down to press a kiss to her lips.

"Oi! Would you two knock it off, there are other people who use this place too, you know."

Breaking apart, Grant and Skye look up to see Hunter standing in the entryway to the lounge, his three year old daughter, Samantha, sitting on his hip, a sippy cup in his hand.

"Hey Hunter," Skye smiles kindly at him. "Hi Sammy," she smiles at the little blonde girl.

"Auntie Skye!" Sammy exclaims when she sees the older brunette woman. Then she sees Grant on the couch as well. "Uncle Grant!"

"Yes sweetheart," Hunter speaks. "That's your Auntie Skye and Uncle Grant. Do you want to go and say hello?" Sammy nods her head excitedly while smiling.

Hunter sets the toddler down on the floor and watches as she makes her way over to the couch.

"Hi sweet pea," Skye smiles as she lifts the little girl into her lap. "How are you?"

"Mommy sick," Sammy tells her aunt as she grabs a piece of Skye's hair in her tiny hands to play with.

"She is?"

Sammy nods her head, "Uh-huh."

"Well that's too bad."

"Uh-huh."

"She'll be better soon, though," Skye tells her niece. "Just watch."

"Mommy play with me?" Sammy looks up at Skye.

"Yes, mommy will play with you when she's all better."

"Mommy!" Sammy claps her hands excitedly.

"Did I hear my name?"

All heads turn to see Bobbi entering the room, still dressed in her pajamas; a pair of black yoga pants and a faded Star Wars t-shirt.

"Mommy!" Sammy exclaims, standing up in Skye's lap to smile at her mother.

"Hi peanut," Bobbi smiles at her daughter. "Are you sitting with Auntie Skye and Uncle Grant?"

Sammy nods her head excitedly as she dramatically falls backwards into Grant's lap. All the adults laugh.

"You and Sammy were gone when I woke up," Bobbi says to her husband.

"She was getting fussy because she wanted you but I thought it'd be best to let you sleep. Figured we'd come down here and see if there were any cartoons on."

"Oh, okay."

"Are you feeling any better than when you first woke up this morning?" Hunter asks his wife.

Bobbi shrugs, leaning against the doorway, folding her arms in front of her. "I guess so. I'm not puking my guts out right now, even though I feel like I'm going to, so that's a good thing."

"Yes it is."

"I mean, I just woke up this morning feeling completely miserable. The last time I felt like this I was pregnant with Sammy, so I—" Bobbi cuts herself off and stands up straight. She turns to her husband with wide eyes. "You don't think…"

"It's a possibility," Hunter tells her.

"I think I'm going to have Jemma run a blood test for me."

"Don't you hate needles?" Hunter furrows his brow.

"Normally I do. But blood tests are so much more accurate than those home pregnancy tests from the store."

"Alright. Do you want me to come with you?"

"Would you mind?" she asks him.

He gives her a small smile, "Not at all." He turns towards Skye and Grant, watching as Sammy uses Grant as a climbing frame. "Would you guys watch her for a few minutes? Her sippy cup is over here if she wants it." He sets it down on the counter near him.

"Of course we'll watch her," Skye tells him. "Besides," she looks over at Grant and Sammy rough housing on the floor and then back to Hunter and Bobbi, "I don't think you could pull her away at this point."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Bobbi replies. "Hey Ward!" She calls out to the man.

He looks up at her, despite Sammy trying to pull his face back to look at her, "Yeah?"

"I realize it was probably Sammy who started rough housing, but don't hurt my kid."

"Have I ever?" He responds with a small smile, grabbing Sammy around the waist with one arm and pulling her down into his lap to tickle her.

Bobbi sighs and then turns to Hunter, "Come on. Let's go find Jemma." She grabs his wrist and drags him out of the kitchen to go and find the scientist.

"Auntie Skye! Help me!"

Skye turns her head to see Grant pinning Sammy down to the floor, tickling her relentlessly. The little girl is squirming and giggling. Skye smiles at the sight of Grant playing with their niece. She hopes he'll be the same way with their kid. Hopefully they'll have his eyes and bone structure. Although, if that were to happen, she wouldn't know what to do with herself.

"Auntie Skye!"

Skye pulls herself from her thoughts. "Sorry, sweet pea," she smiles at her niece.

"You okay?" The little girl asks, standing up and walking towards Skye, placing her hands on the older woman's knees.

"Yeah, Sammy. I'm okay. I was just thinking."

"About what?" Sammy tilts her head to the side.

"Just some grown up stuff," Skye tells her.

"Okay."

"Now come here," Skye reaches out and grabs Sammy by the waist, pulling her into her lap and starts tickling her.

* * *

"She's asleep," Skye tells Hunter and Bobbi as they enter the lounge. Skye's sitting on the couch, up against the arm with a cup of tea in her hand and her tablet propped up against her knees.

"Where is she?" Bobbi asks.

Skye just smiles, pointing to the other side of the room. Bobbi and Hunter look where she is pointing to see Grant lying on his back on the other couch; little Sammy lying on his chest, one of his large hands sprawled across her back to hold her in place. They're both asleep. "They fell asleep watching cartoons."

"Oh my goodness," Bobbi snickers. "That's adorable."

"That's what I said," Skye replies. "And I made sure to take plenty of pictures. Not necessarily for blackmail purposes, more for my own personal reasons because it's so cute."

"I've seen cuter," Hunter comments.

"Oh hey, how did the blood test go? What's the verdict?"

Bobbi and Hunter look at each other before looking back at Skye. "I'm pregnant," Bobbi smiles.

"Congratulations!" Skye smiles wide. "When are you gonna tell Sammy?"

"When she's completely conscious," Hunter replies. "If we tell her right when she wakes up, she'll be too tired to actually understand what we're saying."

"Yeah, that would probably be best. Want me to wake her up?"

"You can let them sleep for a little while longer," Bobbi tells Skye. "We're going to go back to our apartment and celebrate. We'll come back and get her in about an hour or two."

"Alright. Have fun celebrating," she winks at them.

"Oh, we will," Bobbi smiles back, grabbing Hunter by the arm and dragging him back out of the lounge and to their apartment.

Skye just laughs quietly at the pair as they leave, turning her head back to Grant and Sammy. As she watches, she can only imagine what he'll look like in nine months with their baby sleeping on his chest.

* * *

"You know, even though she's only three, Sammy really is a handful," Grant says as he pulls his shirt off over his head and tosses it into the laundry basket.

"She is definitely a mix of her parents, that's for sure," Skye smiles as she brushes her hair out in front of the mirror. "Individually, Hunter and Bobbi are a handful," she quickly pulls her hair into a messy braid. "But if you combine their DNA into a child, 2x the crazy."

"And now there's going to be another one of them," Grant comments as he pulls back the covers of the bed and climbs in.

"Yes there will be," Skye moves over to the bed and climbs in as well. "But I'm sure, just like with Sammy, you are going to be completely wrapped around this next one's finger too. Especially if they have a girl again."

"I am not completely wrapped around Sammy's finger," Grant tries to protest.

Skye looks at him and raises an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Okay, so maybe just a little bit."

"A little bit?" She lets out a laugh, "Grant, whenever Sammy yells for her Uncle Grant, you go running. You drop everything to see what she needs. Even if you're holding a gun you drop it, which is really not a smart thing to do. But anyways, Sammy's only three right now and you go running whenever she calls you. Imagine when she's fifteen and is having problems with a boy."

"She isn't dating until she's 30," Grant immediately responds. "And I can guarantee Hunter will agree with me on that."

"Because Bobbi will actually let that fly," Skye scoffs.

"Oh, whatever."

Skye chuckles, "I'm sorry, babe. You know I think it's sweet how much you love Sammy."

"Can you really blame me? She's adorable and the sweetest kid ever. Despite who her father is," he gives a teasing smile.

"Yes she is," Skye smiles, settling down in the bed. She leans over to the nightstand and grabs her tablet, lying back against her pillow.

"Hey Skye," Grant speaks up hesitantly after a few quiet minutes. "Do you, um, do you ever wonder what our kids would be like?"

Skye tries to suppress a smile as she looks over at Grant, " _Our_  kids?"

He nods his head, "Yeah. Hypothetically. I mean, we've never really talked much about our future and I was just wondering if you've ever thought about us having kids one day."

She slowly nods her head, "I have, yeah. Have you?"

"A few times."

"And?"

"And I always imagine they'll look like you."

"Really? Because I always imagine they'll look like you."

"You do?"

Skye nods her head, "Mm-hmm. And I hope they'll have your drive and determination."

"You're the one who has the drive and determination," he tells her.

"We both have drive and determination," she smiles.

Grant smiles back and then slowly looks down. "I just don't know if I'd be a good dad," Grant admits.

"What do you mean?" She asks, even though she knows where this is going.

"My childhood wasn't exactly the best. I didn't have a proper role model to look up to. And I didn't even really get to be a kid."

"Are you forgetting about my childhood?" She asks him. "Shuffled around my entire life, never in one spot for too long. And I didn't really have a role model either. We're pretty much in the same boat here."

"True, but I live with the fear that I'll just end up like my father, not caring about my own child or what happens to them."

Feeling the tears building in her eyes, she reaches up to cup one of his cheeks in her hand, "Hey, you know the good thing about having a crappy childhood? When you become a parent, you do everything you can to make sure your own kid doesn't live like you did."

Grant smiles at her, "Yeah. I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am," she smiles back, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. She pulls away and settles back down in the bed, setting her tablet back on the nightstand. "Besides, if you think you're going to be a bad dad, you have about nine months to figure out how to be a good one." She turns onto her side and lets a smile sit on her lips as she waits for him to put the pieces together.

"Skye…?" he trails off.

"Yeah?" she replies, not turning over but her smile growing wider.

He reaches out and gently grabs her shoulder, turning her so she's lying on her back. "Did you just…? Are you…?"

She bites her bottom lip while smiling and nods her head. "I found out this afternoon. I'm probably going to find Jemma tomorrow and have her do a blood test just to be sure. But yeah, I'm pregnant."

Grant doesn't say anything, but lets his hand move from her shoulder down to her still flat stomach. He rests it, open palmed, over the top of her t-shirt.

"There's a baby in there," he whispers as he stares at her stomach.

" _Our_  baby," Skye tells him.

He looks back up at her to see her smiling. "Our baby," he repeats with a goofy smile on his face. Without any warning, he leans down and presses his lips to hers. He kisses her hard and passionately, pouring all his love for her into the single kiss.

"What was that for?" Skye asks him when he pulls away. "Not that I don't mind, of course. But that was one hell of a kiss."

He smiles at her, "For being absolutely amazing. And I promise I'll be the best dad I can be. I won't screw up this child."

She reaches up and rests her hand on his cheek, using her thumb to wipe away one of the tears that had fallen down his face. "Hey, it's okay. It's natural to screw up sometimes, especially with your first kid. As long as we screw up together and don't completely mess the kid up, I think we'll be okay."

"I just want to do a good job," he admits quietly.

"I know you do. So do I."

"Then we'll do a good job together," he smiles.

She smiles back, "Yes we will."

Grant gives her one more kiss before shifting down on the bed.

"What are you doing?" she asks him.

He doesn't respond, just moves so he is level with her stomach and then lifts her t-shirt, exposing her skin. He just stares for a minute, before placing his hand on it and gently massaging it. He leans down, resting his chin on her stomach. "Hi in there," he whispers against her skin. "I'm your dad. And I promise you I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you have a good life, okay? You've got nine months to grow big and strong and I've got nine months to make sure the world is ready for you. Io già amo tanto," he places a gentle kiss right below Skye's navel.

Skye watches as Grant talks to her stomach, feeling the tears welling in her eyes. She can't hear what he's saying, but just the sight of it makes her heart swell. She knows right then and there that he's going to be a great dad.

* * *

Needless to say, having two pregnant women in the same vicinity, although a pretty large vicinity, was no party. Especially when one of them knew many different ways to kill you with a single paper clip, and the other could bring down the entire building with a few quick flicks of her wrist.  
Everyone, especially Grant and Hunter, did their best to steer clear when either woman was in a mood.

* * *

The topic of field duty was definitely a sore subject around the base. With both women.  
Bobbi, having dealt with this conversation before, was a little bit calmer about things. Even though she's a specialist and wants to be out in the field doing something, she understands the need to keep her kid safe. So once she really started showing, she stopped going into the field.  
Skye, on the other hand, was not ready to give up field work right away. Despite how much Grant tried to convince her otherwise, he ultimately backed off. Especially with all the threats of sending him through a hole in the floor. She stayed in the field until her doctor ended up putting her on bed rest due to stress and numerous other things.

* * *

The cravings thing was a bit more difficult to get through. Considering how much more irritated Bobbi got while pregnant and Skye somewhat reverted back to her early days of snark, sass, and constant whining and complaining. And it all seemed to double, or even triple, when they were hungry. But somehow, when Bobbi and Skye wanted some odd food combination, they managed to get it. It was mainly due to a Gifted on Skye's team who had super speed and could get the stuff for either woman without too much time passing. Grant and Hunter had never been more thankful for Gifteds than in those moments.

Those nine months on the base were definitely something else.

* * *

On Monday, May 30th 2021, at 6:04 am, Joanna Olivia Hunter is born. Five hours of labor and Bobbi constantly cursing at her husband for getting her pregnant again. And then he would kindly remind her it takes two to tango.  
Sammy was more than excited to have a baby sister. She couldn't wait to play dress up with her and run around the base with her. Of course, Uncle Grant had to remind her that baby Joanna wouldn't be able to play dress up or run around with her for quite a while.

* * *

Two days later, on Wednesday, June 1st 2021, at 11:19 pm, Jessica Katherine Ward is born. Seven hours of labor and Sammy repeatedly asking her parents why the building kept shaking so much. She thought it was fun, but baby Joanna was not too happy about it, especially being only two days old. Sammy also couldn't wait to meet her baby cousin, that's what her parents said the baby was. Her cousin. She was very excited that her family kept getting bigger.

* * *

Cradling the new baby in her arms, Skye smiles down at her daughter. "She is so beautiful," Skye says to Grant.

"Yeah," he smiles, "she really is. And she definitely takes after you in that aspect. Those eyes look just like yours. Which means I'm completely doomed once she gets older and figures things out."

Skye laughs quietly. "Well she definitely has your mouth," she tells him.

"You think so?"

Skye nods her head, "Mm-hmm." Skye's quiet for a moment before she speaks again, "You know, even though they weren't exactly what I thought they'd be, I wish my parents could be here to see her."

"I know you do," Grant replies. "And I'm sure they'd absolutely love her."

"Now I'm starting to understand why they did some of the things they did," Skye tells him. "Because looking down at this little angel, I know I'm already hooked and would do just about anything to keep her safe."

"Me too," Grant agrees.

They're both quiet for a moment, and then the silence is interrupted by Jessica's soft cries. Skye gently begins to bounce her, "Shh. It's okay, sweetie." Jessica continues to fuss.

"Can I?" Grant speaks up, gesturing to his daughter.

"Of course. You don't have to ask to hold her." She carefully raises the baby up into his arms, helping him know how to hold her.

When he has the baby in his arms, he slowly starts to bounce her in his arms, making shushing sounds as he does. Jessica's cries slowly start to die down and she turns her head towards his chest, closing her eyes as she nuzzles close to him.

"Looks like someone just wanted her daddy," Skye smiles at the sight before her. "You're a natural with her, Grant," Skye tells him as she watches him rock their daughter back and forth comfortably in his arms.

"Yeah," he smiles up at her and then back down to the sleeping baby in his arms, "I guess I am."

* * *

Grant and Hunter were definitely suckers for their daughters. Again, in Hunter's case. Even at just a few weeks old, baby Jo and baby Jess had their daddy's wrapped around their tiny fingers.

Skye and Bobbi were more than excited to have children so close in age. Especially when said children are both girls. They would gush about all the joint parties they would have for their daughters. They became very determined to see their two daughters become best friends. It only makes sense.

* * *

Their first birthday party was definitely an enjoyable day. Skye and Bobbi coerced Grant, Hunter, and the other men in their lives to decorate the lounge. And the women kept Jo, Jess, and Sammy entertained until it was time for the party.

"When is the party?" Sammy asks as Kara helps her do chin ups down in the gym.

"Soon, munchkin," Kara replies, holding Sammy around the waist and lifting her down onto the floor. "Your dad and all your uncles have to finish setting up the party room first."

"They need to hurry up. Specially daddy. Daddy always a slowpoke," Sammy says, settling her hands on her hips.

"You definitely are your mothers' daughter," Kara remarks, smiling down at the little girl.

"Attention everyone."

Everyone in the gym turns towards the entrance to see Mack standing in the doorway, a smile on his face.

"Uncle Mack!" Sammy waves excitedly at him.

"Hey kiddo," Mack smiles at her. Then he turns his attention to everyone else in the room, "If you would all follow me upstairs, please, the party room is ready."

"Yay!" Sammy exclaims, bouncing excitedly on her feet.

"Come on, munchkin," Kara says to Sammy. "Want a piggy back ride?"

"Yes please," Sammy smiles at her.

Kara bends down so she's at Sammy's level, and the little girl carefully climbs onto Kara's back, holding onto her tightly around the neck. She sits up slightly and looks over to where her mom is holding her sister and talking to Jemma. "Mommy! Look at me!"

Bobbi looks over at her eldest daughter and smiles, "I see, peanut."

"Come on, Kara," Sammy bounces slightly. "Let's go to the party!"

Kara laughs and then makes her way out of the gym and upstairs towards the lounge. The other women following right behind them.

"Oh my gosh! I love it!" Skye exclaims as she and Bobbi step into the lounge room, their daughters sitting on their hips.

"Wow," Bobbi nods her head with a smile. "Great job, boys."

"Daddy!" Sammy exclaims from Kara's back when she sees Hunter.

"Hey, peanut," Hunter smiles. "What do you think of the room?" He asks her as he takes Joanna from Bobbi and settles the child on his hip. There are butterfly cutouts spread out all over the windows on both sides of the room as well as on the wall behind the TV, a few butterflies are hanging on string from the ceiling.

"I like it," Sammy smiles. "Butterflies are pretty."

"That they are," Kara replies.

"Da!" Jessica exclaims from Skye's arms, reaching out for her dad as he steps over.

"Hey there, angel," Grant smiles as he steps forward and takes Jessica into his arms, tossing her up slightly into the air. She squeals happily and he hugs her tightly, placing a kiss to her cheek, "Happy Birthday, sweetheart." Jessica just smiles at him and hugs him tightly around the neck.

"And a happy birthday to my little pumpkin," Hunter smiles at Joanna, "even though her birthday has technically already happened," he plants a kiss to her cheek.

"So are we going to get this party started or what?" Fitz asks from where he sits on one of the couches.

"Party!" Sammy exclaims, sliding down off of Kara's back and onto the floor. All the adults laugh as they watch Sammy dash over to where Mack sits in the single chair and immediately begins talking rapidly to him about the most random things.

Grant and Hunter carry Joanna and Jessica over to the center of the room, setting them down on the floor so they can play together. The rest of the team gathers around as well, talking and laughing and enjoying themselves at the party.

* * *

"Time for cake," Skye smiles as she carries the large, butterfly shaped birthday cake over to the end of the island. Both birthday girls are sitting in their high chairs at the end of the counter.

Skye sets the cake down on the stainless steel top and then pulls out a lighter to light the single candle with. Jessica's eyes go wide and she immediately tries to leap for the colorful cake in front of her, only to be stopped by her father pulling her back from the cake.

Skye flashes Grant a grateful look as she finishes lighting the "1" candle in the center of the cake.

"Okay," Skye steps back from the cake and smiles. "Time to sing." She looks up at the team all gathered around the counter and then gives them all a nod of her head.

At once they all begin singing.

"Happy Birthday to you!  
Happy Birthday to you!  
Happy Birthday dear Jo and Jess!  
Happy Birthday to you!"

Everyone claps and cheers when they finish singing, including Joanna and Jessica who are both smiling from all the excitement happening around them.

* * *

"I can't believe she's already a year old," Skye says as she and Grant stand in the doorway of Jessica's bedroom, watching as she sleeps peacefully in her crib in the far right corner of the room, completely worn out from the excitement of her birthday party. Her blanket is pulled all the way up her back, keeping her warm. She has one of the antenna's of her stuffed ladybug toy from her Aunt Kara clutched in her tiny fist.

"I can't believe it either," Grant whispers. He is standing behind Skye; his arms wrapped snuggly around her waist, her hands resting on top of his. She is leaning back against him, his chin resting on the top of her head. "Time sure does fly," he tightens his hold on Skye just a bit.

"Is it wrong of me to want her to stay little forever?" she asks him.

"Not at all. Because I kind of want that too. She's just going to get older and older, and soon enough she won't need us anymore."

Skye tilts her head to the side and back to look at him, "Hey, she's always going to need us. We're her parents. But let's not think so far down the road, alright? Let's just enjoy the time we do have with her while we have it."

He smiles softly at her, "Sounds like a plan."

"A very good one."

"Yeah. Now come on, let's go to bed. She's going to wake up in about six or seven hours, so let's try and get some sleep before she does wake up."

"An even better plan." She pulls away from his embrace and grabs his hand in hers, pulling him with her down the hallway to their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> The translation of what Grant says is : "I love you so much already".
> 
> Also, for those who are reading Luck of the Draw, I most likely won't be updating this week. I'm going to family reunion over the weekend, so yeah. Probably won't be updating.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes! I know it's been a while since I've updated this, but I've been focusing on my other story and then I was getting ready for college. Which is where I'm at right now as I'm updating this. In my dorm room. I figured since I have a little bit of downtime tonight, I'll update.
> 
> So here's chapter three. You may recognize a few characters in here. You may not. It depends what you watch on TV.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Daddy, what are you doing?"

Looking down, Grant smiles when he sees his daughter standing just inside the doorway to the bathroom, looking up at him.

"Hey Jess."

"Hi daddy. What are you doing? What's all over your face?"

"It's called shaving cream," he explains to the four year old. "It helps me get rid of all of the hair on my face."

"Mommy uses shaving cream," Jessica states.

Grant nods his head, "Yes she does. But she uses it on her legs, not her face like I do."

"Oh."

Grant turns back to the mirror in front of him and lifts the razor towards his face.

"Wait!"

Looking back down he sees his daughter has moved closer to him and is holding both of her hands up in front of her. Grant lets out a sigh, "Yes?"

She drops her hands, "Don't shave."

"What?"

"Don't shave, daddy," Jessica tells him with the same look he's seen Skye give him countless times.

Grant smiles, leaning his forearm on the edge of the sink, "And what makes you think you can tell me what to do, little one?"

"I don't like it when you shave."

"Is that so?"

Jessica nods her head, "I like the beard, daddy."

"Well I'm sorry, sweetie. But I want to shave my beard."

"No daddy!" She exclaims. "Don't shave! Don't shave!"

Jessica continues to scream and yell as Grant lets out a groan of frustration and moves backwards to sit down on the lid of the toilet, using the hand towel to wipe the shaving cream off of his face.

"Hey, is everything alright in here?" Kara asks as a few minutes later as she stops in front of the open bathroom door.

Grant looks up from where he's sitting on the lid of the toilet, "Kara, hey."

"Hey, I let myself in to drop off those files you wanted and I heard screaming. What's going on?"

"Auntie Kara!" Jessica exclaims from her spot on the floor, a few tears streaming down her face.

"Hey, ladybug," Kara smiles down at the girl. "What happened?"

"Daddy wants to shave!" Jessica informs her aunt.

"What?" Kara furrows her brow and looks up at Grant.

Grant sighs, "She's upset because I was going to shave."

"Ah," Kara nods her head in understanding. She steps into the bathroom and pulls the step stool out from underneath of the sink to sit on it. She looks over at Jessica, "Come here, sweetie."

Jessica stands up from the floor and walks over to Kara, climbing up onto her lap. "Why don't you want your dad to shave?"

"I don't like when daddy shaves. I like when he has scruff."

"Is that so?" Jessica nods her head. "Why do you like when he has scruff?"

Jessica shrugs.

"Oh there has to be a reason, Jess," she says softly.

"I wanna be like mommy."

"You want to be like your mom?" Kara asks.

Jessica nods her head, "Mommy likes daddy scruff. I heard her say it."

Grant chuckles quietly. "Come here, angel," he holds his arms out to her.

Jessica slides off of Kara's lap and moves over to where Grant is, standing in front of him.

Grant hoists her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm going to have to shave at some point, Jess."

"Not now," she tells him.

He sighs, "Fine. I won't shave right now."

"Good," she nods her head. "I like scruffy daddy," she reaches her tiny hands up and places them on his face, smiling at him.

He smiles back, "Why thank you, Jess."

"You're welcome," she says, sitting up just enough to give him a kiss.

"Ward."

Grant, Kara, and Jessica all look up to see Coulson standing in the doorway to the bathroom.

"Sir," Grant nods his head at the older man. Then he gives him a look.

"The front door was open," Coulson says, hearing the unsaid question.

"My bad," Kara says.

"Hi Uncle Phil!" Jessica waves at Coulson.

"Hi sweetheart," Coulson smiles at her. He turns back to Grant, "You need to put a suit on."

"What for?" Grant asks him.

"It's Skye."

"Mommy!" Jessica exclaims happily, recognizing her mom's name.

"What happened?" Grant asks, concern on his face. "Is she okay?"

Coulson nods his head, "She's fine. Her mission was just cut a little short."

"How do you mean?"

"The NYPD picked her up from her apartment today and took her in for questioning."

"What? Why?"

"They think she had something to do with a murder they're investigating."

"What's murder?" Jessica asks.

"Something really, really bad," Grant tells his daughter. He looks back to Coulson, "How long has she been in their custody?"

"Not for very long. I'm sending you down to the 12th precinct to pick her up. So go put on a suit."

"Yes sir," he nods his head curtly and then stands up, setting Jessica down on the floor. "Kara, can you watch her while I go change?"

"Of course," she stands up and shoves the stool back under the sink. She looks down at Jessica, "Come on, ladybug."

"Okay. Say bye before you leave, daddy," Jessica instructs her father as she follows Kara out of the bathroom and then out of the apartment.

* * *

"Someone told me I needed to say bye," Grant says as he enters the common room where Jessica, Kara, Joanna, and May are hanging out.

"Daddy!" Jessica exclaims, shooting up from where she's been sitting on the floor. She makes her way over to Grant and hugs him tightly around the legs.

"Hey angel," he lifts her up and settles her on his hip.

"Wrong one!" Jessica gasps when she sees the standard black tie Grant is wearing.

"What?"

"Wrong tie, daddy! Mommy likes the dark blue one. You hafta wear the blue one when you get mommy."

"Well then why don't you run back to my room and grab it for me," he smiles as he sets her down on the floor. "Quickly."

"Okay daddy. Be right back!" She quickly turns and makes her way out of the common room and towards their apartment.

"Hi Uncle Grant," Joanna waves to him from her spot on the floor.

"Hi Jo," he smiles back at the girl. "How are you?"

"Good. You gonna get Auntie Skye?"

"Yeah, sweetheart. I'm going to go and get Auntie Skye and bring her home."

"Yay!" Joanna smiles. "I love Auntie Skye."

He smiles back, "Me too, Jo, me too."

"Does the 12th precinct know you're picking her up?" May asks from her place on one of the couches.

Grant shrugs, "Not sure. Coulson didn't say."

"I'm going to call them as soon as you arrive," Coulson enters the room and the conversation. "You're going to wait outside while I speak to whoever is in charge and then you'll go up."

"And you're sure they're going to let her go?"

Coulson nods his head, "Absolutely. She's not involved in their case in any way. They have to let her go."

"Alright."

"Here daddy!" Jessica calls as she runs back into the common room. She's clutching the correct tie tightly in her tiny hand. She stops in front of Grant and looks up at him, "Here."

Grant smiles at her, "Thanks, Jess." He removes his black tie, setting it on the back of the couch, and takes the dark blue tie from Jessica, quickly tying it around his neck.

Once done, he holds his arms out and looks down at Jessica, "How do I look?"

"Very handsome, daddy," Jessica smiles at him.

"Thanks, baby girl." He takes a deep breath, "Alright. I should probably get going now. Don't want Skye to be in police custody longer than she has to be."

"I wanna come," Jessica states.

"What?" Grant looks down at his daughter again.

"I wanna come with you, daddy. I wanna see mommy, I miss her."

"I miss her, too, Jess. That's why I'm going to pick her up."

"But I wanna come too."

"You can't, Jess. You have to stay here and wait for me and mom to get back."

Jessica frowns, "No. I wanna go."

"Well you can't," Grant tells his daughter firmly. "You need to stay here."

"I wanna go!" Jessica shouts. "I wanna see mommy!"

Grant closes his eyes and groans in frustration. Not another tantrum.

"Jessica Katherine Ward."

He opens his eyes to see May looking sternly at his daughter.

"You better stop that this instant or there will be no Tai Chi for a week."

"But I—"

"Do you want to make it two weeks?" May raises an eyebrow. Her eyes going wide, Jessica stands up straight and shakes her head. "That's what I thought. Now apologize to your father."

Jessica turns towards Grant, "Sorry, daddy."

"Thank you," he says back. "Now, since you can't come with me to see mommy, I'll let you call her when I get to her, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Have your Uncle Fitz hack into the precinct feed so you know I'm there and can call her."

Jessica beams, "Okay! Bye daddy. Hurry up!" She turns around to make her way from the room when she turns back and runs over to her dad. "Will you get me some gummy candy on your way back?" she asks him.

"I don't know, sweetie."

"Please?" she pleads, giving him a pouty look.

Grant stands strong for a single moment before relenting, "Fine. I'll see what I can find."

"Yay! Thanks daddy. My favorite is the gummy octopus." She turns and makes her way out of the common room and towards the lab to seek out Fitz.

"You are such a sucker for that girl," Kara pipes up from her spot playing on the floor with Joanna.

Grant sighs, "And I'm pretty sure she knows it too."

* * *

 _"Just wait where you are for a moment while I call up to the precinct,"_  Coulson instructs Grant over comms.

"Yes sir," Grant replies, leaning back against the side of the SUV. He pulls his phone out and begins messing around with it, to draw attention away from himself.

A few minutes later, he hears Coulson's voice come back over the comms,  _"Alright. They're releasing her. Go to up to the sixth floor, homicide division. You'll want to speak to a Detective Kate Beckett."_

"Copy that," Grant says, slipping his phone back into his inside jacket pocket. He pushes off of the car, straightens out his jacket and then makes his way towards the entrance of the police precinct.

* * *

Stepping out of the elevator, Grant looks around the precinct for the person he needs to talk to. Looking to his right he sees four adults, three men and a woman, all sitting together near a pair of desks. Making eye contact with the brunette woman of the group, Coulson said her name was Detective Beckett; he makes his way through the bullpen towards her.

"I'm here for Skye," he announces to the four people in front of him, not taking the time to introduce himself.

"One moment," Detective Beckett tells him and then turns away.

"Hey." Grant turns his head towards the man that spoke, the one sitting down in a chair next to the desks. "You work for SHIELD, right?" Grant nods his head once. "Cool, so you must know some pretty secret stuff."

"That is true," Grant says without any emotion.

"Care to elaborate on that?" The man asks again.

Grant shakes his head, "Not particularly."

"What? Why not?"

"It's classified."

The man's eyes go wide, "Seriously?"

Grant nods his head, "Yes."

"Oh come on. Can't you tell me about what really went down during the Battle of New York?"

"That's classified."

"What about Project Caterpillars? I've heard rumors about that."

"That's classified."

"Ooh. How about—"

"Hey Robot."

Turning his head to the side, Grant grows a smile on his face, "Hey Rookie." He holds his arms out to her as she walks quickly towards him. When she launches herself into his arms and hugs him around the neck, he hugs her tightly around the waist, burying his face in her hair.

When they pull apart, they remain connected with their arms wrapped around each other, "I missed you so much, Skye," he says to her. "You know I don't like it when you go on lengthy undercover ops without me there."

"I missed you too, Grant," she tells him with a smile. "And I appreciate your concern for my safety, but you know I'm more than capable of handling myself in the field now."

Grant sighs, "I know you are. But I still worry. I always have and I always will."

Skye smiles up at him, "And you are very cute when you worry." She grabs his face in her hands, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. When she pulls away, he has a dopey smile on his face.

"I've missed your kisses," he says to her.

She smiles back at him, "I've missed your kisses too. But do you know what else I missed?"

"What?"

"You in a suit and tie," she tells him, grabbing a hold of his tie with both of her hands. "For six months I had to look at gross, sweaty, very creepy guys. Most of who would wear skin tight t-shirts when they really shouldn't have. So trust me when I say I really love this look right now. Especially this tie."

"Why thank you," he smiles. "I know it's your favorite. And so does Jess. She told me I had to wear mommy's favorite tie when picking her up."

"And I see you didn't shave either," she comments, running one of her hands along the stubble on his cheek.

He chuckles, "Yeah. I was actually getting ready to shave when Jess told me not to. She said she likes it when I don't shave it all off."

"Hmm. She must take after me, because I love it when you've got just a bit of stubble on you. Makes you look very ruggedly handsome."

"I know you love it. You get sad when I shave it and Jess threw a tantrum when she saw me getting ready to shave it."

Skye smiles at the thought of her daughter freaking out about Grant shaving, "And how is my crazy little angel doing?"

"She really misses you," he tells her. "She wanted to come with me, but I told her she had to stay."

Skye raises an eyebrow at him, "And she actually listened to you?"

"May threatened her if she kept whining about wanting to come with me."

"What was it with this time?"

"No Tai Chi for two weeks."

"Ooh. And I'm guessing she immediately stopped whining."

"Straightened up, said sorry, and then told me to hurry up so she could see you again."

Skye smiles, "Good. She always gets mopey when May doesn't do Tai Chi with her."

"Like mother like daughter."

Skye rolls her eyes, "I do not get mopey."

"I think the last few months of your pregnancy when you were on bed rest beg to differ."

"Ugh! Don't remind me. Those months were awful."

"But it was well worth it," he smiles down at her.

"Yes it was," she smiles back, leaning up to kiss him again.

They're pulled away from their kiss when Grant's phone goes off in his jacket pocket. He reaches into the inside pocket of his jacket, pulling his cell phone out and looking at the caller id.

"Speaking of the crazy angel," he turns the phone around so Skye can see the screen. "She probably wants to talk to you."

Skye smiles wide. "Gimme," she grabs the phone from him and hits the answer call button, holding it up to her ear. "Hey angel," she says into the receiver as she steps away from the group of people.

Grant turns his attention back to the four people in front of him. They are all just looking at him. "Um, thanks, I guess," he says a bit awkwardly.

Beckett furrows her brows, "What are you thanking us for exactly, Mr…?"

"Ward," he replies. "But please, call me Grant."

"Alright, Grant," Beckett gives him a polite smile.

"You never answered any of my questions, Grant," the man from earlier speaks up.

"Yes I did," Grant replies.

"No, all you said was, 'That's classified'."

"Because it is. Do you really expect me to reveal classified information to a civilian?"

"Yes?"

"If I told you everything I know you would be very disturbed. And then I'd have to kill you."

"Kill me?" the man shrieks.

Grant nods his head, "Yes. I can think of 20 different ways right now to kill you with that stapler alone," he nods his head in the direction of the stapler sitting on Beckett's desk.

"You know, I think I changed my mind."

"Good choice," Grant replies.

"Okay, so apparently we're picking up some gummy octopus candy on the way back," Skye says to Grant as she approaches the group. She gives Grant a look as she hands him his phone, "You know she's just going to try and eat it all within five minutes and make herself sick."

"But she did the thing with her eyes," he tells her. "What else was I supposed to do?"

"You should have said no," she tells him. "I swear, if we had a boy, you would not be so quick to give in."

"If he looked like you I might," he smiles.

"How long have you two been together?" Beckett interrupts them, a genuine smile on her face.

"Almost six years," Skye replies.

"And you have children?"

"Just one," Grant answers. "A girl."

"She may not exactly have been planned, but I don't think either of us would trade her for anything," Skye smiles happily.

"How old is she?" The man asks. "My oldest daughter is in her 20's. I still remember when she was learning how to walk, determined to do it all without any help. Just like with everything else in her life." He lets out a sigh, "Man, the time just flew by so fast."

"Ours is only four," Skye says. "It seems like only yesterday I was yelling at this guy during labor for getting me pregnant without marrying me first."

"Hey, I keep offering. You keep turning me down."

"I know, and we'll be to that point soon, I promise," she smiles up at him.

"You two aren't married?" Beckett speaks up.

"No we are not," Skye says. "I think we could have been married by this point if certain things hadn't happened. But it's okay. Everything is done and over with."

"Are you guys talking about World War III?" The man asks eagerly, sitting forward in his chair. "Because you both work for SHIELD, so you must know something about it, or were involved in some way. Unless you joined after the War, then you might not know much. But you still know something, right?"

Grant stiffens at the mention of one of his darkest and lowest points, as does Skye.

"We'd rather not talk about it," Skye tells the man. "Like I said, everything is in the past. No sense in bringing things back up that don't need to be."

"But I just…"

"Castle," Beckett warns.

He holds his hands up and sits back in his chair, "Fine. I just wanted to know a few things."

"You have to understand, Mr. Castle," Skye speaks up, "the reason we aren't telling you isn't just because it's classified. We're also not telling you because we've moved past all of that. It was a very dark time for a lot of us in SHIELD and we try not to relive what happened. I'm sure you've had things happen to you that you wish would stay buried in the deep recesses of your brain." Castle nods his head. "Then you know why we aren't too keen on speaking to you about it."

"Right. I'm sorry."

Skye just nods her head, "Thank you." She takes a deep breath, "Well, we should probably be heading out now."

"Of course," Beckett nods her head. "And I'm uh, sorry, for detaining you."

Skye smiles at her, "It's fine. You didn't know I'm a super awesome secret agent. And even though I didn't get everything I needed from that organization, I got some pretty damning stuff. Plus, I'm reunited with this handsome fella," she looks up at Grant and smiles at him. He smiles back. Skye turns back to face the people in front of them, "I guess this is it."

"Yes," Beckett nods her head. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Skye smiles. She steps forward and grabs a pen and pad of paper on Beckett's desk. She scribbles something down before tearing it off and handing it to Beckett, "This is my cell phone number. It's a secure line and I'm usually always near it. In case you guys ever need help on a case you're working and you need things done that you wouldn't normally be able to do, or if something pops up that seems really unusual, we're the people to call."

"Right. Uh, thanks, I guess."

"No problem." She turns to look at Grant, "We should get going now."

"Yeah," he reaches forward and grabs her hand in his, linking their fingers together. He smiles down at her before looking back up, "Again. Thank you for not harming her and I apologize for not being able to help any with your investigation."

"It's alright," Beckett smiles. "We understand. Now, you two better get going unless you want your daughter to start worrying."

"She is a worrier," Grant smiles.

"And she totally gets it from you," Skye tells him as they turn towards the elevator.

"I was going to try and deny that, but I figure it's most likely true." He reaches forward and presses the button to bring the elevator to them.

Skye smiles and laughs a bit. "I am so happy to be going home," she says as they step into the elevator.

"I'm glad you're coming home too," he smiles down at her, pressing the button to take them to the lobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know your thoughts in a review down below. I'd love to hear them.
> 
> There is only one more chapter after this one. Not sure when it'll be posted. Hopefully not too long. :)
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes! Well, this is it. The final chapter for At Long Last. I really, really hope you enjoy this one, as I think it's pretty cute. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"That was seriously way too close of a call," Skye grumbles as she and Grant step out of one of SHIELD's SUV's in the parking garage.

"Oh it wasn't that bad," Grant replies, already working on removing the weapons and holsters he has on as they move through the garage.

"Says the one who didn't have to use their powers to stop the Inhuman because she was all different sorts of crazy."

"She wasn't that crazy," Grant says.

Skye just gives him a pointed look.

"Okay, so maybe she was a little crazy."

"She tried to kill  _hundreds_  of people, Grant. If we hadn't shown up when we did, those people would probably be dead right now."

"I know," he says with a nod of his head. "It's a very, very good thing we showed up when we did and were able to stop her from hurting anyone else."

"You mean  _I_  was able to stop her from hurting anyone else."

"Yes, that's what I meant,  _Quake_."

Skye looks up at him and crinkles her nose.

"What?" Grant asks her.

She shakes her head, "It's nothing really. I just still can't believe that name. I mean, I know it's been a few years, but it's still kind of weird to hear it."

"You think so? 'Cause I kind of like it."

"Well, you are the one who came up with it."

He chuckles, "Yes. Coming up with code names for people on your team is definitely very fun."

"Maybe we should give  _you_  a code name then," she tells him as they make their way out of the garage and into the hallway. "If you seem to enjoy them so much."

"If I had some powers then I would definitely start thinking up some names. But I have no powers, so nothing to base a name off of."

"Bobbi doesn't have powers and her code name is Mockingbird."

Grant tilts his head, "Yeah. I never really understood that one."

Skye smiles, "Well, I still think you should have a code name of some sort. It'll be better than calling you by your real name or 'babe' when we're out in the field."

"We'll think of something," he tells her. "But for now, this duo has only one person with a code name, Quake."

"Quake," she repeats. "Even though it's still kind of weird, I have to admit it's growing on me."

"Yeah?"

Skye looks at him and smiles, "Yeah. It means I really am a superhero."

Grant smirks and steps forward, grabbing her hips to pull her close, letting his arms wrap around her, "You know you've always been a superhero to me."

She gives him a small smile, "Oh you think you are such a charmer, don't you?" She lifts her arms up and wraps them around his neck.

He smiles and nods his head, "You are my girlfriend and the mother of my child, so I'm going to go with yes. I absolutely think I'm a charmer."

She lets out a small, quiet laugh.

Grant chuckles and then leans down to press his lips to hers. Skye kisses him back, smiling against his lips.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Pulling apart, Grant and Skye turn their heads to see Jessica running down the hallway towards them, a happy smile on her face.

"Hey Jess," Skye smiles back, bending down slightly to pick up the five year old. "Were you good while daddy and I were out?"

Jessica nods her head, "Uh-huh. Me and Jo sparred on the mats. I won," she smiles proudly.

"Good job, Jess," Grant smiles down at his daughter.

"Thanks daddy," Jessica smiles at him.

"You're welcome, angel."

"Mommy, did you and daddy shake down the bad guy?"

Skye raises a brow, "Shake down?"

Jessica grins and nods her head, "Uh-huh."

Skye gives a pointed look at Grant who just holds his hands up in defense and leans back against the wall. Skye looks back at her daughter and nods her head, "Yeah, baby. Daddy and I shook down the bad guy."

"Jo and I stopped our bad guy too."

"You did, did you?" Grant says, raising an eyebrow while smiling.

Jessica nods enthusiastically, "Jo and I were SHIELD. And Uncle Lincoln and Aunt Kara were the bad guys. Uncle Lincoln tried to use his powers, but I told him no because it was cheating since Aunt Kara, Jo, and me don't have powers. So he couldn't have powers either."

"Good for you," Skye chuckles. "Now, why don't you go and bug your Aunt Kara while dad and I debrief with Uncle Phil and then get changed."

"Okay," Jessica slides out of Skye's arms and back onto the floor. She turns around and quickly makes her way down the hallway.

Once Jessica is out of their eyesight, Skye looks up to see Grant still leaning back against the wall, a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling for?" she asks him. "Don't think I haven't realized you've been teaching our daughter to make earthquake related puns."

He chuckles a little, "I'm sorry. It's just so cute whenever she says them."

Skye sighs, "Yeah, it kind of is."

He smiles and pushes off of the wall, wrapping his arms around her waist, "I love watching you interact with Jess, you know that? It reminds me of how lucky I am to have you both."

Skye smiles lovingly back up at him and reaches up to place her hand on his cheek, "And we're just as lucky to have you." She drops her hand. "Now come on, let's go find Coulson so we can debrief."

"Alright," he releases his hold on her and then holds his hand out to her. She grabs his hand, immediately curling their fingers together. They turn and make their way further into the building, towards the elevator that'll take them up to Coulson's office.

* * *

"Hey babe," Grant says as he enters their bedroom, drying his hair after finishing his shower. Skye doesn't look up at him. "Skye," he repeats a bit louder.

"Huh?" Skye asks, looking up at him quickly.

"What are you doing that has you so absorbed?" he asks her, gesturing to her laptop.

"Oh, uh, I was just reading something."

"Reading what?" he asks her as he moves towards the bed and sits down on the edge of it.

"Just an article I found."

"About?"

"Um, me."

"You?" he raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I'm checking the  _Quake_ tag I set up. It sends me notifications and links whenever anyone posts something about me. Well, about Quake."

"Oh really?"

She nods her head, "Mm-hmm. I set it up a couple years ago after Fitz found that picture of me using my powers. Thank goodness my face wasn't visible in it."

"I remember that," he smiles, leaning back on one hand. "So what have people been posting about lately?"

"They really want to know who I am," she tells him. "And I mean it to the point where people are coming up with all kinds of theories and even trying to draw photos of what they think I might look like. It's crazy."

"Sounds crazy."

"And did you know there's even a whole website dedicated to Quake?" Grant raises a brow. Skye nods her head, "Yeah, I know. It sounds ridiculous, but it's true. The website posts pictures and videos of Quake sightings, people's theories, drawings, speculation, everything! It's amazing, and kind of weird to have a whole website dedicated to myself."

"I would assume so," he says, moving further onto the bed and leaning back against the headboard. "What are you going to do about the websites and stuff? Take them down?"

She shakes her head, "Nah. I'll let them have their fun. But only if I get to have my own fun."

"And that means?"

"It means I'm going to hack in and mess with them, make sure they don't have anything that can really give away who I am."

"That's good," Grant smiles as he leans forward and drops a kiss to her skin at the crook of her neck. "Because I don't think I want to share you with the whole world. It's hard enough having to share you with everyone in SHIELD and your team."

Skye smiles as Grant kisses along her shoulder and back, moving her shirt slightly in the process. "And just what do you think you're doing?"

He hums against her skin, "Just trying to spend some quality time with my amazing and super attractive girlfriend."

"And here I thought I was going to hack into these websites right now," she smiles.

He trails kisses up her neck, "Can't it wait until later?"

"I suppose so," she smiles cheekily as she slowly closes the lid of her laptop, setting it on the nightstand next to the bed.

Grant smiles as he keeps on kissing up and down her neck, wrapping his arms around her to start undoing the rest of the buttons on her flannel shirt.

Skye snickers, "Someone's eager."

"Very," Grant smiles as he pulls the sleeve of her shirt off of her shoulder, kissing the exposed skin. "It's been too long," he mumbles against her skin.

"Mmm. The joys of being a parent as well as a secret agent."

"Don't I know it," he smiles. "Now come here," he gently grabs her by the chin and turns her head to capture her lips within his own.

* * *

"Hey Jess," Grant calls out to his daughter from his spot on the couch in the living room. Jessica looks up from the kitchen table where she's doing her homework. "Come here," he beckons her over to him.

Jessica stands up from the table and happily walks over to him, "Hi daddy."

"Hi angel," he smiles. "I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Do you think mom will say yes if I ask her to marry me?"

"Yes!" Jessica exclaims excitedly.

"Really?"

Jessica nods her head, "Uh-huh. She loves you daddy. And you love her. So she has to say yes."

Grant chuckles quietly at the explanation, "Alright. Well, do you want to help me plan how to ask her?"

"Yeah!"

Grant smiles, "Okay. But you can't tell mom about any of it or it'll ruin the surprise."

"I promise I won't tell," Jessica smiles.

"Good. Now, how do you think I should ask her?"

"You have to make her dinner," Jessica tells him.

"Dinner. That's an excellent idea," Grant smiles.

"I know," Jessica grins.

Grant chuckles and shakes his head, "You are so much like your mother."

"Thanks. I like being like mommy. I wanna be a superhero like her too."

Grant just smiles nervously, "Maybe someday."

* * *

"So Jess said something today that made me think," Grant tells Skye as they get themselves ready for bed.

"What did she say?" Skye asks as she pulls her hair up into a messy bun.

Grant tosses his t-shirt into the laundry basket and then walks towards the bed, "She uh, she said she wants to be like you. As in she wants to be a superhero like you."

Skye looks over at him with wide eyes, "What? She actually said that?"

He pulls back the covers and climbs in, "Yeah. It took me a little bit by surprise too. And I said maybe someday."

"Grant!" Skye exclaims.

"What? I wasn't sure exactly what I should have said because you and I have never really discussed the possibility of her actually going through the transition."

"Wow," Skye says as she climbs in the bed as well. "She actually said she wants to be a superhero like me?"

Grant nods his head, "Mm-hmm."

"I don't know if I even want her to go through the transition," Skye says blatantly. "I mean, I know we don't exactly have any variation of the Terrigen Mist, except for the fish oil pills we pulled off the shelves, so it's not really a huge problem, but if we did, I don't know if I'd want her to go through it."

"Are you saying this because you didn't have a choice when you went through your change and no one was there to help you who actually understood what you were going through?"

Skye sighs, "I don't know. Maybe."

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think when the time comes, if we somehow manage to get any form of the Mist, then it should be Jess' choice if she wants to go through the transition or not."

"I agree," Skye nods her head. "But we probably won't get to that point because as far as I know, Jess doesn't need to take any fish oil pills and there's no other way to get any form of the Mist. Also we have no way of evaluating her to see if she'd even change. I mean, I know Lincoln was pretty informed with a lot of stuff when he was at Afterlife, but I don't know if he knows how to evaluate. And Jessica's only half Inhuman like I am, I'm guessing. I don't even really know, I'm not an expert."

He smiles slightly, "Well then it's a good thing we don't have to worry about any of that right now."

"No we don't," she smiles back. "Besides, she's only five. I'm sure when she's older she'll be so sick of me to the point where she doesn't want to be anything like me."

Grant chuckles, "And we'll deal with all of that when it happens. But for now, we're going to go to sleep. And then tomorrow we're just going to do our own thing, and then in the evening I am going to treat you to a lovely, homemade dinner."

Skye smiles, "Ooh. A lovely homemade meal. What's the occasion?"

"Why does there have to be an occasion? A man can't just be nice to his girlfriend and make her a home cooked meal every once in a while?"

"Hmm, I suppose you can."

"Good," he smiles. "Because that's exactly what I want to do."

"I can't wait," she smiles back, leaning forward to give him a kiss. "But right now, I want to go to sleep. I am so ridiculously tired."

"Alright. Go to sleep then. And don't worry about getting up too early tomorrow. I'll make sure to get everyone started on their training. As well as make sure Jess is up and getting ready for school."

"Really?"

He nods his head, "Really. You've been working yourself pretty hard lately. You deserve to sleep in for at least a little while."

She smiles at him, "You really are the best."

He smiles back, "I know." He leans down and gives her a quick kiss, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she lets out a content sigh and then flips over onto her side and closes her eyes.

* * *

Skye's eyes go wide and she grows a smile on her face as she and Grant enter the communal kitchen. "You certainly went all out," she comments. The lights in the room are dimmed, with a few candles around them to set the mood, as well as soft music playing from one of the music channels on the TV in the common room. There is a single round table set up in the kitchen, just a little ways inside the doorway, a dark red tablecloth spread over it with a vase of flowers in the center. The nicest dishes they have on the base are set up on either end of the table.

Grant smiles down at her, "Only the best for the woman I love."

She smiles back and blushes slightly. "So, what's for dinner?" she asks him as they make their way towards the table.

"Well I must have you know," he pulls her chair out for her, allowing her to sit, "if Jess had her way, we'd probably be eating macaroni and cheese right now."

"But she didn't get her way," Skye states.

Grant shakes his head, "Not even a little." He moves over to the counter and picks up two plates, carrying them back to the table, "I had to remind her it's a special dinner, so we had to make special food. Which is why I have prepared some lasagna, French bread, and salad." He sets one of the plates down in front of her.

"This looks amazing," Skye smiles as she looks down at her food.

"I hope it tastes just as amazing," Grant says as he sits down in his own chair, placing his plate in front of him.

"Everything you make always tastes amazing. Which is why I rarely cook food for this family."

"Are you sure it isn't because you almost burned down our apartment while you were pregnant with Jess because you wanted a grilled cheese sandwich?"

She narrows her eyes at him, "We said we'd never speak about that."

He chuckles, "You're right, you're right, I'm sorry. Let's just enjoy our meal and our time together."

"Because we don't spend enough time together as it is," she smiles as she digs into her course.

"I mean some time together without a mission getting in the way or our daughter begging us to do something else with her. Just some quality us time."

She smiles lovingly, "Quality us time."

* * *

"Grant, that dinner was absolutely delicious," Skye smiles across the table at her boyfriend.

"I'm glad you think so," Grant smiles back as he stands up from the table and carries their dishes over to the sink. "Now it is time for dessert."

"Ooh, what did you make?"

"Brownies and ice cream," he tells her. "Jess insisted I make brownies for you. Mainly because she wanted to take some to her sleepover with Jo tonight."

"Smart girl," Skye laughs as Grant carries two plates over to the table.

"I gave you two scoops of ice cream, just the way you like it," he smiles as he sets her plate down in front of her.

She smiles up at him, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he smiles back, sitting down and digging into his brownie.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Grant looks up at Skye and opens his mouth to speak, "I have to ask you something," at the same time she does, "I have to tell you something."

They both let out a small laugh.

"You go first," Grant says.

She shakes her head and smiles, "No, you go first."

Grant smiles, "Okay. I'll go first." He takes a deep breath, "So um, we've been together for a long time now and it's been really great. These have been the best years of my life without a doubt. I never thought I'd have any of this, but you were willing to give me a chance. And for that I will always be grateful."

"Grant…" Skye trails off, her brows furrowing together.

Taking another deep breath, Grant stands up from his chair and moves around the table so he is standing in front of Skye. "I have loved you for so long, Skye, and I will always love you no matter what." He gets down on one knee, eliciting a gasp from Skye, and reaches into his pants pocket, pulling out a small black velvet box. "Will you marry me?" He opens the box and holds it up in front of Skye.

"I'm pregnant," Skye blurts out without hesitation.

Grant pulls the box down and looks at Skye with a look of bewilderment on his face. "What?"

"I'm pregnant," she repeats, biting her bottom lip between her teeth. "I found out yesterday," she begins to explain as Grant stands up from the floor and moves back to his chair, setting the ring box down on the table. "I wasn't sure how to tell you, because I know we weren't exactly trying,  _again_ , but then when you told me you wanted to make me dinner tonight, I knew it'd be the perfect moment to tell you. I wasn't expecting you to propose."

"You're pregnant?" he asks her when she's finished speaking.

She nods her head, eyes connected with his. Standing up from his chair again, he moves over to where she is, pulls her up from her chair, and wraps his arms around her in a hug. "Thank you," he mumbles with his face buried in her hair.

"For what?" she asks him as she pulls away.

"You keep on making me the happiest man alive."

"Well then how about I make you happy one more time?"

"And how are you going to do that?"

She smiles up at him, "Yes."

"Yes? Yes what? That didn't answer my question."

"But it answered an earlier question," she smiles slyly.

Grant takes a moment to think back and then he grows a huge smile on his face. "You want to marry me?" he asks her.

She smiles and nods her head, "Yes, Grant Ward. I want to marry you."

Smiling wide, he steps away from her for a moment to grab the ring out of its box. He steps back over to her and gently slides the engagement ring onto her left hand.

Skye takes a moment to admire her new piece of jewelry.

"Do you like it?" Grant asks her.

She smiles up at him, placing her hands on either side of his face, "I love it. Just like I love you."

"I love you too," he smiles down at her. "And I can't wait to marry you."

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Skye looks at herself in the full length mirror in front of her, "I still can't believe this is actually happening."

"Well you better believe it," Jemma says as she enters the room. "Because it  _is_  happening."

"I know," Skye replies. "It's just still so hard to believe. I never thought he and I would actually get to this point."

"But you have," Jemma tells her. "And that's all that really matters, yeah? You should be happy about that."

"Oh I am," Skye smiles. "Extremely happy."

"Good. And even though it took me a while to actually accept the two of you being together, I am happy for you as well. After everything that's happened, you deserve to be happy."

Skye smiles at her, "Thanks, Jem."

"You're welcome," Jemma smiles back.

"Mommy!" Jessica shouts as she enters the bedroom.

Skye turns around and smiles down at her daughter, "Hi angel. You look very beautiful."

"Thanks mommy," Jessica smiles. Her eyes go wide when she takes in what Skye is wearing; an off-white dress that reaches to just below her knees and snuggly hugs her small baby bump, a pair of white flats on her feet, and just the lightest bit of makeup. Her hair is curled and pulled back with a hair clip. "You look so pretty mommy," she says with a big smile on her face.

"Thanks, angel. Are you ready?"

Jessica nods her head, "Uh-huh! Do you like my hair, mommy? Aunt Kara did it!" She turns around so Skye can get a view of her hair. It's been French braided and a few of Jessica's butterfly clips have been placed throughout it.

"I love it," Skye smiles. "Did you tell your Aunt Kara thank you?"

"Multiple times," Kara says as she walks into the room with a smile on her face. "The little ladybug kept jumping up and down and squealing thank you after I finished."

"Good," Skye gives a small laugh. "Grant and I have to remind her constantly about using her manners." Skye looks pointedly down at her daughter.

Jessica gives her an innocent looking grin that reminds Skye too much of herself.

"Okay," Bobbi breathes out as she enters the room, her two year old son Matthew sitting on her hip and nine year old Sammy standing next to her. "Everything is ready out there. We're just waiting on the bride."

Skye takes a deep breath, "I'm ready."

"Wow," Sammy smiles brightly when she looks at Skye. "You look so pretty, Aunt Skye."

"You do too, Sammy," Skye smiles at her niece.

"If I'm going to look as pretty as Aunt Skye and you did, mom, I can't wait to get married," Sammy smiles up at her mom.

Bobbi chuckles, "That's great, peanut. But don't say that in front of your father. We don't want him to have a heart attack."

Sammy giggles, "Okay."

"Now then," Bobbi looks back at Skye. "Shall we get this wedding started?"

* * *

Out in the common room, Grant shifts nervously on his feet, fidgeting with his tie and his jacket.

"Relax, mate," Hunter steps up beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, I'm just really nervous," Grant smiles sheepishly at the other man.

"That's all perfectly normal," Hunter tells him.

"So you were nervous when you married Bobbi?"

"Absolutely," he nods. "The first time, that is. The second time I was wondering what had made me so mad as to marry the woman a second time."

"Love?" Grant suggests.

"No, that's not it," Hunter says, looking up to the ceiling as if he's thinking.

Grant just chuckles and shakes his head.

"Seriously though," Hunter looks back at him, "you have absolutely nothing to worry about right now. You and Skye love each other, yeah?" Grant nods his head. "Then I think you're going to be quite alright, mate." He gives him an encouraging smile.

"Thanks," Grant smiles back.

"Anytime," he claps him on the back.

"Jemma said the girls are just about ready," Fitz explains as he makes his way to the front of the aisle, taking up his place next to Hunter.

Grant takes a deep breath, "I'm about to become a married man."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Hunter teases.

"Hi dad!"

All three men turn their heads to see Sammy making her way towards them, around the chairs instead of down the aisle.

"Hey, peanut," Hunter smiles at his eldest daughter.

"Aunt Skye looks so pretty, Uncle Grant," Sammy tells the man.

"She does, does she?" Grant smiles.

Sammy nods her head, "Mm-hmm. And she told me to give you something."

"What is it?"

Sammy simply smiles and holds a folded piece of paper up to him.

Grant accepts the paper from Sammy and watches as she plants a kiss on her dad's cheek and then finds her seat in the audience next to her sister.

Grant looks down at the paper and unfolds it, finding Skye's handwriting staring back at him. He takes a moment to read the note to himself.  _Hey soon-to-be husband. Just want you to know I love you and I can't wait to marry you. P.S.: I guess I was right all those years ago when I said the Tin Man had a heart. :)_

He actually laughs out loud at the last part, causing Hunter and Fitz to look over at him. He just smiles at them and folds the paper back up, slipping it into the inside pocket of his suit coat.

After he slips the note into his coat, the processional music begins, drawing everyone's attention to the back of the room.

Bobbi enters first, smiling as she makes her way down the aisle. She sends a flirtatious wink to Hunter when she catches him staring at her and a congratulatory smile to Grant as she moves to stand in her spot at the front of the aisle.

Kara enters next, a wide smile on her face as well as she walks down the aisle. She gives an encouraging and friendly smile to Grant as she takes her place next to Bobbi.

Jemma enters after her, smiling her entire way down the aisle. She gives Grant a kind smile and small nod as she takes her place at the altar as Maid of Honor.

Everyone in the room smiles as Matthew toddles his way down the aisle, the ring pillow clutched tightly in his chubby hands. When he gets to the front, he goes straight for his mother, holding his arms up to her. She smiles at him and bends down, whispering to him to go and stand with his father. He reluctantly does so, sitting down on the ground and pouting in protest.

Jessica makes her way down the aisle after Matthew is finished, a huge smile on her face. She happily tosses rose petals onto the floor as she makes her way to the front. She waves at her dad before moving to stand in front of Jemma.

The music changes and everyone in the audience stands from their chairs, turning to face the back of the room.

Grant's eyes are immediately drawn to Skye as soon as he sees her enter the room with Coulson on her arm. He can't help the loving smile that grows on his face when he sees her. Skye smiles back equally as big when she sees him smiling at her like she is the entire world.

When they finally reach the end of the aisle, Coulson presses a kiss to Skye's cheek and then hands her off to Grant. He gives the man a clap on the back and a warm smile before taking his seat in the audience next to May.

"Hi," Skye whispers to Grant as everyone sits and the Priest begins the ceremony.

"Hi," he whispers back. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks. You look very handsome as well."

"Thanks. And you ready to do this?"

"More than ever."

* * *

"At this point, we will have the vows. Grant and Skye have chosen to write their own," the Priest announces and then looks over at Grant. Grant gives him a subtle nod before looking back at Skye.

Holding both of Skye's hands in his, Grant opens his mouth to speak, "Skye, you are the absolute love of my life. Something I never thought I'd find. You loved me even when I was broken and helped me put myself back together and find out who I really was behind all my walls I built up over the years. You've given me a beautiful daughter and another baby on the way," he glances down at her three month pregnant belly and smiles. He looks back up at her, "You've given me your love which, for a while, I never thought I'd have either. Not after everything I put you through. But you let me into your life and your heart and for that I will always be grateful. I love you so much, and I promise to always love you and our children for the rest of my life. I promise to never lie to you or hurt you intentionally. I finally have you permanently in my life and I never plan on letting you go. Ever. You're stuck with me for life, Rookie." He smiles down at her. She smiles at the nickname he bestowed upon her so long ago.

Reaching a hand up to her face, Skye wipes the tears from her eyes. "Damn hormones," she mumbles, making Grant chuckle. She grabs Grant's hand in hers again and then takes a deep breath, looking him right in the eyes. "Twelve years ago you came into my life in the most unexpected way possible. You kidnapped me from my van with a bag over my head," she lets a small laugh escape. May, Coulson, and Fitz, and Jemma all snicker. "I never thought being kidnapped by a secret government agent would lead me to finding the love of my life, but it did. And it was the best thing to ever happen to me, despite all of the bumps and roadblocks we had along the way. And even though it was a pretty rough road for the both of us, I wouldn't change any of it. Not a single second. Because all of the things we've been through, those things have made us who we are today and it's all brought us to this moment right here; standing in front of the people we care about most promising to spend the rest of our lives with each. I love you so much, Robot. And I'm going to spend the rest of my life making sure you always know that. You're never getting rid of me now, Grant Ward." She smiles lovingly up at him. He smiles back just as lovingly.

"The rings?" The Priest asks.

Grant turns around to find Matthew standing next to him, holding the pillow up to him. Grant squats down and unties the strings on the pillow, releasing both rings. "Thanks kiddo," he smiles at Matthew. Matthew gives him a toothy grin and then steps back over to his dad.

Standing up again, Grant turns to face Skye and hands her one of the rings. She takes a deep breath before grabbing hold of Grant's left hand and sliding the silver band onto his finger. She smiles up at him.

Grant smiles back as he holds her left hand in his and slides her ring onto her slender finger, gently running his thumb across the metal once it's on her finger.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Quicker than anyone can register, Skye moves first, reaching up to grab Grant's tie in her hands, tugging him down to capture his lips with hers. He lets his hands fall to her hips, pulling her closer.

Everyone claps and cheers as the newly wedded couple celebrates the new chapter in their life.

"Mom! Dad!" Jessica exclaims, tugging her parents apart.

"Come here, angel," Grant smiles, lifting Jessica up and holding her against him with one arm underneath of her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Then he wraps his other arm around Skye's waist and pulls her closer, pressing a kiss to her hair.

"Congratulations," Jessica says to her parents, a happy smile on her face.

"Thanks, sweetie," Skye smiles up at her daughter, one arm wrapped around Grant's back and the other resting on her pregnant belly. Grant and Skye just smile at each other, the noise of all their friends congratulating them simply becoming background music.

* * *

Six months later, on October 3rd, 2026, at 8:32 pm, Andrew Philip Ward is born. Jessica was very excited to meet her new baby brother and kept begging her Aunt Kara to take her to see him, even though they hadn't received the call yet that he'd be been born. And even though Grant loved his daughter to the moon and back, something inside him was extremely thrilled to have a son. But also slightly terrified. He didn't want for his son to end up like he or his older brother did. Skye assured him it would never happen, not when their son had such a huge, protective family, and two loving, doting parents to look after him.

* * *

"Hey there, little guy," Grant lifts the four hour old baby out of his temporary crib, cradling him in his arms. Baby Andy wiggles around a bit before getting comfortable. Grant reaches up with one hand and holds one of Andy's tiny fists in his, completely mesmerized by the sight of his newborn son. He feels a small pressure and looks to see Andy's fist now grasping his index finger.

He chokes on a happy sob as he stares down at his sleeping son. "I don't know if you can hear me right now," Grant whispers to the baby, "or if you even know what I'm saying. But I just want you to know I am always going to be here for you. I am going to do everything I can to make sure you turn out better than I did. And you've got a huge family to make sure of it too. I love you so much, Andy."

He gently rocks his son back and forth in his arms, watching as he sleeps.

A moment later, Andy begins to fuss, turning his face towards Grant's chest. Grant only slightly begins to panic when he hears Skye's voice behind him. "I think that's my cue."

He turns around to see her sitting up in the bed, adjusting the hospital gown she's wearing. Grant walks over to the side of the bed, "Did you sleep at all?"

"A little bit," she tells him, reaching up for Andy. "But I wasn't asleep too deep, just in case this little guy needed something," she smiles down at her son as she helps him latch on to eat.

"It still amazes me that we made this little guy," he tells her as he sits down on the edge of the bed and drapes his arm across her shoulders.

"Mm-hmm," she nods her head. "We've made two of them now."

"Two beautiful children," he says aloud. "That's two more than I ever thought I'd have."

"Me too," she admits. "But we have them."

"Yes we do," he smiles, leaning his head down to press a kiss to the top of her head.

* * *

"Hey babe, the first year we knew each other, did you ever think we'd be to this point?" Skye asks Grant as they stand in the kitchen making dinner, keeping an on their children in the living room. Jessica is lying on her stomach, coloring in one of her many books and Andy is lying in his playpen, gumming on one of his toys.

"What do you mean?" Grant asks her as he tests the sauce for the spaghetti.

Skye stops slicing the French bread and looks at him, "Did you ever think we'd end up married with two kids? As well as leading a team of Inhumans?"

"Well I certainly hoped for it at one point," he smiles down at her as he continues stirring. "At least, the married with kids part."

"Me too," she smiles back. "We've been through so much together and individually. It's amazing that we finally have all of this."

"Yeah, it is."

"I just, sometimes I wish we didn't have to go through everything we did," she looks down sadly.

"I know you do. I do too. But sometimes we have to hit rock bottom in order to grow stronger. I know for a fact I learned that one."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she smiles and then finishes slicing the bread, putting it into the basket next to her.

"Spaghetti is all done," Grant announces to her as he pours the sauce and meat combo into the bowl of noodles.

"Excellent. I'll go grab Andy." She sets the basket of bread onto the table and then moves over to the living room. "Jess, go help dad finish setting the table."

"Okay, mommy," she sets her crayon down in her book and jumps up from the floor, eager to help her father.

Skye chuckles quietly at her daughter and then leans down over the playpen. "Hi Andy," she smiles down at him.

He immediately smiles and gurgles, kicking his legs excitedly and waving one of his fists in the air.

"Are you hungry too?" she asks him as she picks him up and holds him on her hip. He gurgles again, gently hitting her in the chest with his tiny hand. "I'll take that as a yes," she smiles and turns around to make her way back to the table.

She stops and smiles at the sight in front of her. Grant and Jessica are talking in hushed tones to each other as they finish setting everything on the table, laughing every once in a while. She watches as Grant lifts a giggling Jessica into the air and onto his shoulders for a moment before bringing her back down to the floor.

"Ah!" Andy exclaims from Skye's arms, drawing her attention to him.

"Right, sorry baby. Let's go eat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did you all think? Let me know in a review down below.
> 
> I'm not sure how I felt about the pun in there, but it was the best I could come up with.
> 
> Also, if any of you are reading my other story Luck of the Draw, are interested in helping out with it, and have a twitter, let me know. I need some twitter handles to incorporate into the story.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you all think? Did I tug at your heart strings? I hope I did. Let me know your thoughts down below!
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
